How to gain a brother over summer
by paulinaghost
Summary: How'd the total drama bros start? How'd they makeup the name?Did Trent, Gwen,and Harold ever forgive Justin for what he did season2?If you wanna know the answers. Read this story.
1. Chapter 1

**I know lots of people have wondered this question themselves after watching TDA celebrity manhunt:How did the drama brothers come to be? would would Trent have a band with Justin and Harold in it? In the team deciding of season2, he called Harold flaky and we know the whole Trent and Gwen break up was partly Justin's fault.**** Not completely his fault but partly. the idea for a band even come up?Most peope start bands with people they trust,know well,and will be good company. the heck call themselves drama brothers? All these questions and more will be answered._**

**Narrator's pov.=me**

One day in a medium size orange house sat Justin Grey Frost. He had just got back from the season 2 final of TDA two weeks ago and was currently watching reruns of season 2.

All the contestants had received a DVD of season 2 that included deleted scenes of edited material. It wasn't that nothing better was on TV but he wanted to see were his plan had gone then he could the odd annoying feeling in his stomach to go away.

"I guess karma is real after all."he said to himself. After being used by a certain CIT,he felt bad for using lindsay and beth. He was able to apologize to both of them at beth's winner after party. Still he felt had forgot something after the show.

"Tell them what I just heard you say to Trent."Said the justin on TV."I never did say sorry to either Trent or Gwen did I?"thought the sitting model." Even though he wasn't the smartest of people he know like his old friend Alejandro from the circus, he knew that to make this right he'd have to first find where Trent and Gwen lived. Second think up the right way to made it up his meanness to them both.

To Gwen for using her and getting Trent voted off. To Trent for using his former girlfriend to help cheat. Maybe he could even get them back together later but first thing was to have either of them even like him a bit back on pair he felt worse when thought of what nice people they were.

Despite his nine weirdness Trent was a cool guy to him and Gwen...not the type girl of he'd hang out with on a regular day but was still a good person toward him on the show none the less. It took him 5 hrs to find both their addresses but he found them."Finally! Now I just gotta think who should I go to first and how to get them to know I'm being sincere about my apology." he said to himself.

* * *

**Wow! this has gotta be the the shortest first chapter in the history of chapters huh. I went on the TDI website on cartoon network to read the character bios. I was surprised with what I read on Trent liking motorcycles and Cody being rich. This was mainly just something I've been thinking of since the Celebrity manhunt special.**


	2. how the quest to old loves begun

**Ok this is the next chapter as you know. I'm surprised I got some reviews for this story. I heard in season 4 Trent, Justin,and Harold will be some of the returning characters. Gwen's there too so theres a chance T/G will come together again. I really hope Justin gets more depth this season he has lots of possibility as a good guy... to me anyway. I also wanted J/C to happen(I say that every season) even though I don't think shes in next season I have my fingers crossed. If anyone knows a site where I could make a few suggestions to the Total Drama people let me know. ^_^**

**Trent's Pov.**

After the show was over I wanted to stay in touch with Gwen but when I tried to get near her to ask,she avoided me whats up with that? I thought we were still cool after the break-up. Just cause I got little nuts once...ok more then once on the show that doesn't mean she should avoid me. Cody says :" Just give her time and maybe she'll contact me somehow".

Cody is definitely cooler then I thought. Both of us having been rejected by the same girl on TV gave us a little something to mop/connect over as friends. Odd and silly as that is I'm ok with it. Right now I'm just video talking with over how crazy the paparazzi people are who've been following everyone recently.***bang bang bang* **Who the heck is banging at my door like that? Not even the paps do that.

I grabbed one my nine iron bat and made my way to the door cautiously. My parents aren't home right now and I don't have any siblings that could call 911 if this crazy knocking person tries to hurt me. ***bang bang bang* **This persons gonna break the door doing that!. I'm strong but this guy might be on steroids with how the door is shaking.

"Anyone home in there?"yells a somewhat familiar voice at the door. Just to be safe I wait till 3 more bangs to peek through the door and see the last 2 people I expected to see again: Justin and Harold. They had a giant tennis ball launcher somehow set up in my front yard. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked very confused. "Sweet! Told ya it would get his attention fast" said Harold to Justin. Justin then handed Harold some money and smiled at me...which was kinda creepy.

"Hey Trent. How have you been?" he not sure why he and Harold were shooting tennis balls at my door I just said"fine but why are you here and how'd you set that thing up? " "Oh well...I wasn't sure how to do this right but I wanted to apologize for being part of you and gwen's break up. Harold is here to help and he set up the launcher thing." Harold just nodes in agreement."I've also got a plan to set you two up again."

"How? I don't even know where she lives." I said. He and Harold smiled then pushed the giant launcher out the way to reveal 2 awesome motorcycles."Where gonna take you to here! wicked right?"said Harold now in the sidecar of one."You up for it Trent?" I didn't know how to say know but I told to let cody come too just so he wouldn't feel left out . They agreed and pretty soon the 4 of us were on a adventure that would change us all.


	3. Whats gwen been up to?

**Hello my few but awesome readers! I've got a lot of school work to get up to but I think I can make time to update my stories every other week. If you have(or likely haven't)noticed,I've deleted a few stories and plan on re-writing them sometime later. Anyome with ideas of there own on what could possibly happen next can tell me so by review. Also tell me whats your favorite couple you'd like to see happen on the show.I've never done request before but I could give some a shot if you have one._**

**GWEN's place**

*sighs* To think just 2 weeks ago I was on a reality show for 2 seasons. Pixie corpse and Reaper were at my welcome home party.I'm so glad all that drama is over with now. I've kept in touch with almost everyone except certain people.I was a little bit not over Trent,so at beth's victory party I avoided him. i kinda regret it now but at the same time theres not much I can really do about it now. So at the moment I'm on youtube looking at a very potter musical to put myself in a better mood.**(A/N Its hilarious)**

***ding-dong ding-dong***

"Gwen honey,you've got mail!"called my mom from somewhere downstairs.I ran down stairs,hoping to see if my new Green day T-shirt and CD came in but all there was,was a letter that said"Winner of the sea life" on it. Curious,I decided to open it up. It was likely trash but it didn't hurt to check.

It read:

**Dear Gwen Jojo nickelback, Congratulations! You along with 4 other contestants of the total drama series,have won a all expense paid 3 weeks trip on a the ship Ogopogo in the Canadian sea! Its will include free food, personalized suites,spa,Live performances by:Rhianna,Green Day,Mika, and Jordan sparks, and free give away prizes. **This sounds to awesome to be true and my aunt always says if something is to good to be true then it probably isn't. Despite this thought I found my self already in my room if Trent is there I could talk to him. I really wanna talk to both him and Duncan again. I'm sure duncan could use a friend to talk with. Things seem a bit bad between him and Courtney lately according to the paparazzi news that reports every other time you so much as sneeze. My solution? Always walk around with a smoke bomb. **You have 3 days to pack and be at the airport with the id ticket included in the envelope by 3:09 p.m. at Port of Vancouver. **

I'll won't worry to much on Trent unless he seems to be mad at me for how I almost never seems mad(the emotional sense anyway) but I still hope we can be friends.

* * *

**You know I just noticed almost all my chapters are the same length? The next one I'll try to write a lot longer I promise. In an unrelated note: I recommended you guys to read " . Total Drama Graduation » by Constorion89 " and also 23. TDA: The Fallen by Fluffy Otters both are extremely well written and deserve some more attention.**


	4. Cody and Harold time

**Ok! Happy New year to everyone. I hope this is the beginning of a good year for everybody. My mind was a little off for a little while but I think thats because inspiration to get to updating my pokemon/TDI story has been itching in my head rather then this story. Its been doing this since someone put me on their author's alert for it and reminded me that it existed. This chapter will hopefully be longer and better narrated in Cody's point of view. To all Cody fans I hope I write him in the way you like._**

Out of all people to organizing a road trip I'd never think Justin would be one of them. I didn't know the guy well but from I recall from watching last season he wasn't much a planner. He would leave all the really hard work and planning up to everyone else. Trent explained everything to me and I'm only going,so I can see Gwen again.

I wasn't as obsessed as I use to be but that doesn't mean I don't still miss her. I wanna be sure that Justin doesn't have some bad prank in-store for her. From what izzy told me one time at Player de Losers, Justin has a history of doing pranks if paid well enough. Its not like I think he is evil or anything but I'm not sure if I can trust him. Harold on the other hand I'm a bit more sure on. I'm curious to how Justin roped Harold into even helping.

"Anyone want some McDonald's?"said Trent. We all said "sure"said everyone. We've be on the road for at least 7hrs and we all hungry and sleepy. I could use some candy or something sweet right about now. I hope they still serve parfaits. "This much speed isn't good for my stomach."wheezed Harold. "We should eat inside then" I suggested. After a while of eating Justin and Trent went to the bathroom._Nows the time to get some answers from Harold._ "Hey Harold?" "Yeah?" "Why are you helping Justin with this? The last time you guys hung out,he knocked you out with wood sword and gwen knocked you out with a metal shovel." He answered quick then I thought he would."We'll it started just about three days after the show.

_-**Flashback-**_

_Harold was going to go to a comic con but couldn't find any of his costumes. "Mom! Where is my costume?"he whined "I put it in th washer!" his mom called back."OH NOOOO!" he panicked because it was a hand wash only suit. Why didn't she read the little instructions tag? Why! *ding-dong* "Harold! One of your little friends from that show you where on is here. She then started asking the person if they wanted to see his baby pics,which made him hurry even more and he wound up tripping down the stairs past his mom and into a pair of muscular tan arms._

_"Hey Harold you OK?" Looking up in shock to see none other than Justin at the door. What as stranger then seeing Justin at the door,was what he was holding."Is that my Capitan Alberta costume?"he asked. "Yeah, I've been trying to apologize to people I used,hurt or messed with on the show by doing them favors. I remembered how much you liked the hero challenged so I thought you'd want this back""Awesome thanks,do you wanna go to a comic con with me?" "Whats that?" "Its a celebration of all things superhero,supernatural and just plain super. You get to dress up as people from TV,movies,games,game shows, an-"I GET IT! I mean ok I get it but I'm not really into the whole superhero thing" " You don't have one childhood superhero?" Justin thought on this for few minutes. The most he ever got into superheros was when he'd go to grandparents on weekends and watch the justice league. His favorite was Green lantern. " Well I do like the green lantern and his awesome costume."_

_Before he could say anything more, Harold had zipped up the stairs and returned with a John Stewart version of the Green Lantern costume. **(a/N thats the best version to me)**__They were soon off to the comic con and having the oddest and most fun time either had, had since being on the show. They even kept in touch afterward._

**_-End Flashback-_**

After hearing all this I was somewhat convince that justin was nicer then izzy and my eyes let on. People change right? Well I'll just have and see when we get to Gwen's house in the next to days.

**Hey! just like I promised this is longer then all my other chapters,but like I said at the top my interest for this story is starting to waver. This story might be put on hold for a while. I'm gonna definitely get to my pokemon story again. Anyone with some ideas for either this story or any of my other one, please let me know and review or if you don't want people reading your thoughts through the review window then Private Message me. Thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
